Teto Rules!
by Sariiss Book
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Teto Kasane se convirtiera en presidenta? ¡Cuidado Vocaloid! ¡Se avecina un tornado! Y uno color rosa... ONE-SHOT


**Hola, hola! Aquí les traigo un pequeño ONE-SHOT de mi diosa e inspiración Teto Kasane, Ja, pues estaba escuchando música en mi cuarto, y empezó una canción de Coldplay, una de mis bandas favoritas, la canción se llama Viva La Vida, si no la conocen, escúchenla es muy buena. En fin, en esas estaba cuando una ráfaga de inspiración me golpeó la cabeza en cuanto escuche el "But that was when I ruled the world…" E inmediatamente pensé en Teto y en Kasane´s Territory, así que, disfruten…**

-Señorita Kasane-

Como pude espabile al escuchar la voz de Miku.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte aún con un pie en Dreamland.

-Se volvió a quedar dormida. ¿Qué clase de presidenta es?- me regaño mi asistente-mejor amiga.- El ministro Kagamine me dio esto para que lo firmara.

-¿Qué es?- pregunte tomando la taza de café que descansaba en mi escritorio con una mano mientras la otra buscaba un pedazo de pan francés entre los cajones.

-Es el documento que pidió para la construcción de la estatua en tributo al Baguette… y, está en el tercer cajón a la derecha- me informó Miku dejándome los papeles en el escritorio.

-¡Oh! Tienes razón, ¿Qué haría sin ti?-

-Un desastre, seguramente…- suspiró la peli verde- Bueno, recuerde que a las dos tiene la junta con el Consejo Vocaloid de Los Derechos de los UTAU, es muy importante y después tiene que ver a los Senadores y Diputados para discutir las leyes contra el maltrato de los amantes del YAOI, y luego tiene que volar, y lo que es VOLAR, para regresar y encontrarse con el señor Gakupo, presidente de las Naciones Berenjenas Unidas…

-¿¡Y para qué necesito ver a ese mujeriego!?- exclamé con disconformidad. Y es que ese hijo de su madre se tiró a mis secretarias la última vez que vino solo para que lo dejaran entrar sin cita.

-Teto, ya hablamos de esto…- Uy, como ODIO que Miku me trate como mi madre. Y yo no tengo más opción que obedecerle…

-Ok, está bien…-

De una forma u otra termine con la presidente del CVDU (Consejo Vocaloid de los Derechos de los UTAU), Momo Momone. En serio, no sé cómo es que puede dormir cómodamente teniendo tantos pechos. Lo que son ella, y la Comandante del ejército, la señorita Meiko, no tengo idea de si son verdaderas. ¿Qué talla de bra usarán?

Sé que la presidenta no debería de pensar eso, pero… nyaaa! Estoy en mi nación y hago lo que quiero.

Además, somos el primer lugar en exportación de mantequilla y pan. PAN. Si no leíste bien, dije P A N. O sea sé, BAGUETTE.

La creación más divina que existe en nuestro impuro mundo. PAN.

Por eso, hay estatuas y parques nombrados en tributo a este precioso alimento…

-¡Le falta azúcar!- dije después de darle un sorbo a mi café- Y tráiganme más mantequilla para mi pan.

-¡Enseguida Señorita!-

Si, lo sé. Mi vida es envidiable.

Y así, llegó la hora de ver a ese sinvergüenza de Gakupo Kamui.

-Señorita Teto, se ve hermosa- dijo besando mi mano a modo de saludo.

Reí por la cortesía. Ese tipo por más mujeriego es bastante guapo… ESPERA, Teto, no caigas, debes de ser fuerte.

-Señor Kamui- dije muy fríamente- tomé asiento.

- ¡Miku! Tráele un café y un biscocho- Mi asistente se acercó.

-Enseguida- dijo volviéndose al hombre de morado- ¿Qué tipo de golosina prefiere?

- Una que se parezca mucho a usted…- murmuró besándole la mano a mi amiga. Esta la retiró rápidamente.

-Patán- farfulló.

Kamui la siguió con la mirada hasta que salió de la habitación.

-Me atraen las mujeres difíciles- comentó cuando Miku ya no estaba.

-En fin, presidente Kamui, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?- dije tratando de sonar seria, como todas las veces que Miku y yo habíamos ensayado.

-Pues, después de mi "interrupción" la última vez que vine…- ¿Interrupción? ¡Impertinencia! ¡Grosería! Eso queda mejor- Quería pedirle disculpas y aprovechar para hacer un pacto entre naciones…

-Oh, eso suena… ¿¡COMO DIJO!?- A parte de sinvergüenza, ¿tiene el descaro de venir a pedirme un pacto entre naciones?

-Verá, juntas, nuestras naciones superarían cualquier crisis que venga…y…- Pero lo interrumpí de inmediato.

-No me parece buena idea, y… además necesito tiempo, para pensar y eso y…- su risa irónica me interrumpió.

-Señorita- dijo levantándose de su silla e inclinándose sobre el escritorio. Se apoyó con la mano izquierda y con la derecha tomó mi barbilla- Estoy dispuesto a que nuestras naciones se unan a como dé lugar, haré lo que sea.

La cercanía de nuestros rostros me hizo sonrojar.

-¿Lo que sea?- pregunté intrigada.

-Lo que sea- repuso con una sonrisa seductora.

-Pues…- Kamui se acercó hasta tenernos nariz con nariz.

-Quiero una dotación de su mejor pan francés cada mes, la mitad de sus granjas lecheras y fabricantes de productos lácteos y un quinto de los ingresos anuales en el área de electrónica- dije volviendo a adoptar una actitud seria. ¡Esas clases con Miku si servían para algo!

La cara de Kamui era un signo de interrogación.

-P-p-pero… yo… yo pensé que…- el pobre no cabía en su asombro, o confusión. ¡Pero bien merecida la tenía!

- ¿Hay trato?- en esas estaba cuando entró Miku, con un café y un brownie con helado de vainilla, en el brownie venía la palabra bakka escrita con jarabe de fresa.

-Aquí tiene- dijo Miku lanzándole una mirada congelante al hombre.

Se acercó a mí y preguntó al oído que era lo que quería este tipo.

-Una alianza entre naciones, creo que aceptare- dije tranquilamente.

-¿¡Qué!?- Miku le dio la vuelta a mi silla y se inclinó para hablarme al oído.- ¿¡Acaso estás loca!?

-Pues…-

-¡Olvídalo! No me contestes…-

-Mira, me va a dar muchísimas cosas por la alianza, es una oportunidad única-dije tratando de persuadirla.

-Pues, si, pero…- la risa del hombre tras de nosotras nos interrumpió.

-Es un muy lindo panorama, señorita Hatsune- exclamó con sorna.

Miku se volteó completamente roja, llevándose las manos al trasero.

-¡Es usted un pervertido! ¿¡Cómo se atreve!?-

-Miku, calma…- trate de tranquilizarla pero era imposible.

- ¡Maldito hentai!- exclamó mi amiga tomando el brownie dispuesta a estrellárselo en la cara. Sin embargo, al alzarlo lo hizo con demasiada fuerza propinándome un buen golpe.

¡AUCH!

-¡Teto! ¡Teto! ¡Despierta! ¡Teto!- como pude me incorporé al mundo, y salté para terminar de despertarme.

-¡Señor Kamui discúlpela!- grite, pero no me encontré con Gakupo Kamui. En frente de mi, estaba Hatsune Miku con el uniforme del instituto y alrededor de nosotras, mi habitación…

-¿Teto, qué disparates dices? ¡Apúrate, es tarde!- Era lunes. ¡Y era tarde!

-Ya voy, lo siento Miku-

En fin. Fue un buen sueño. Ja.


End file.
